It's Ok
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: From where Natailia shows the video at the party and Joey goes to comfort Mary see how they will get together
1. Chapter 1

**It's Ok**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"**Yeah it's funny cuz you're looking-" Mary is interrupted by the TV**

"**I love you so much Joey and you are totally kissable," the 11 year old Mary on TV kisses the magazine. "This is for you" she starts dancing.**

"**This can't be happening," says Mary**

"**Is that you?" asks Joey**

**Mary goes to run past him.**

"**It's ok," says Joey**

"**How can it be ok I just been humiliated in front the whole school," says Mary**

**Mary runs off.**

**Tami and Dustin come over and the party carries on with Natalie looking at Joey as she makes her way over to him.**

"**Go after her," says Tami "Door round the side of the house," she adds**

**Joey runs out just as Natalie gets up to them.**

**Joey knocks on the door.**

"**Go away," cries Mary from inside her room**

"**Mary," says Joey knocking again**

"**Go away Joey," cries Mary**

**He keeps knocking until she opens the door.**

"**Go away," she says the tears still steaming down her face.**

**Joey cautiously moves his hand up to her cheek and slowly brushes the tears away with the pad of his thumb. However when the tears continue to stream Joey pulls her against his chest wrapping his arms around her waist and she cries against him.**

"**Let go," Mary mumbles against Joey's chest**

"**Not until I know your going to be ok," says Joey**

"**I'm fine I've been humiliated before," says Mary**

"**They've done that before?" asks Joey**

**Mary looks up at him.**

"**Not that exactly but they have had drinks poured on me at school or me tripped over name calling oh and once that got the guy to ask me out and then stand me up," recalls Mary**

"**There jealous you're a better dancer they are," says Joey**

"**I don't dance," says Mary**

"**Pull the other one," says Joey**

**Mary still feigns the looks of innocent, "I don't," she argues**

"**You danced with at the ball and you were wearing that dress," says Joey pointing at the red dress hanging on Mary's wardrobe door.**

"**You tried to tell me at school to and I blew you off," says Joey**

"**It's ok, that was um what I was going to tell the twins found and said if I told you they'd show that to the school," says Mary**

**There's silence.**

"**So do you really think I'm totally kissable?" asks Joey**

**Mary blushes. "I was 11 I didn't no," stutters Mary**

"**Well let's see if you do think that," whispers Joey**

**Joey slides one arm around Mary's waist, pulls her closer and with his free arm tilts her chin up. He ducks his head to hers. Mary closes her eyes waiting for the impact of Joey soft lips on hers and…..**

"**MARY," shouts Dominique**

"**I have to get back in there if I don't I'm dead," says Mary**

**Joey nods. "I'll follow you in, in a minute," says Joey**

**Mary nods and goes back to the party to finish serving crab cakes.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Ok**

**Check my profile for updates**

**From where Natalia shows the video at the party and Joey goes to comfort Mary - see how they will get together**

**Dedicated to XxSpecialK16xX**

**Chapter 2**

**Mary approaches her locker wearily, tired after a night of cleaning and talking on the phone to Joey late into the night.**

"**Morning beautiful," says Joey**

"**So tired," mutters Mary lifting her head to look at Joey who smiles and leans down.**

"**Oh no, not here," says Mary her eyes looking past Joey. Joey turns his head to see Natalia, Brie and Britt glaring at Mary.**

"**Hey they've got nothing on you," says Joey.**

**Mary looks up at him as he continues, "You're easily more beautiful than all of them put together and a superb dancer.**

"**Thanks," whispers Mary.**

"**No problem, now let me give you that kiss," says Joey**

"**Not here," repeats Mary**

"**Why? Cuz they're watching?" asks Joey**

"**Partly cuz there watching but also it would be my first kiss and I don't want it to be at school where everyone is staring at me cuz I'm kissing Joey Parker," says Mary.**

"**After school, my place or your place," say Joey.**

"**Well I'll be at mine cleaning," says Mary**

"**So yours," says Joey**

"**Joey it will happen when it happens just not here," says Mary**

**Joey nods understandably.**

"**Come on let's get to class," says Mary**

"**You need your stuff," says Joey**

"**I'm so tired thanks to you I can't even remember to get my stuff out of my locker," says Mary dialling her locker combination.**

**Joey grabs the books Mary needs for her first 2 classes before shutting the locker door and pulling Mary against. She snuggles into him and he drops a kiss on her forehead before they go to class.**

**Lunch.  
>"The funk is in the house," exclaims Dustin sitting down at the table Mary and Joey are occupying.<strong>

"**Ssshhh," shushes Joey**

**Tami and Dustin look him and then look down at Mary who is cuddled up against Joey fast asleep.**

"**Aww," coos Tami**

**Joey goes slightly red.**

"**You're embarrassing my man," says Dustin**

"**Thanks man tell everyone why don't you," says Joey**

**Tami sits down next to Dustin as Mary stirs in Joey's arms.**

"**If you have just woken her up….," trails Joey**

"**He didn't I woke up of my own accord. I'm hungry come on Tami," says Mary.**

**Mary and Tami walk over to the lunch queue to get Mary's lunch.**

**The twins and Natalia come over.**

"**Mother says if you're on the phone like that again all night she will take it off you. You kept us all up," says Brit**

"**I am nowhere near your rooms," says Mary indignantly**

**Natalia and Britt walk off.**

"**Natalia and Britt overheard you this morning, don't worry no one heard you last night," says Bree before walking off.**

"**Well that was weird," says Mary grabbing some lunch**

**Tami and agrees and after paying the two walk back to their lunch table to find it invaded by the three girls.**

**Joey smiles warmly when he sees Mary approaching. Tami sits down between Dustin and Bree while Mary lowers herself cautiously into the seat on Joey's left, Natalia having claimed her previous seat. Seeing Mary sit down Natalia launched into speech, desperate to maintain Joey's attention, "So what do you say Joey? Sound like fun?-" Much to Natalia's annoyance, Joey swivelled in his seat to face Mary, leaving Natalia talking to his back. Dustin sniggers into his cheeseburger while Tami attempts to stifle her laughter in her coke bottle.**

"**Joey?" Natalia whines, her hands tugging at his shoulder, almost sitting in his lap, desperately trying to claim his attention. Her attempts are all in vain as Joey simply shrugs her off with a distracted "Not now Natalia" before gently taking Mary's hand. This time even Bree can't hide her amusement. Natalia glares around the table, pausing longingly on the back of Joey's head before passing over to Mary.**

"**Hey Santiago," Natalia calls viciously, "isn't your seat way over there? You know, at the loser table?" she finishes, gesturing at a half-empty table in the furthest corner of the canteen. Joey swings round immediately, his face like thunder.**

"**That's enough Natalia. Mary's my girlfriend, she eats with me." snaps Joey sharply. Natalia's face momentarily registers shock followed by hurt. A moment later she jumps up knocking over her chair and rushes from the canteen. Brit and Bree ogle at Joey before dumping their trays following Natalia's hasty exit. "Well, where were we?" asks Joey pleasantly to Mary, Tami and Dustin. Mary tentatively picks up Joey's hand that was holding hers before and begins to speak shyly, "I think we were here". Joey looks at Mary confused but catches his breath as she leans towards him. Closing his eyes he inclines his face towards hers and meets a pair of soft lips. Mary pulls away and looks up into Joey's eyes. "Thank you Joey" She whispers, "for Natalia."**

**Joey's face breaks into a smile. "Anytime"**

**However the sweet moment is interrupted when couple hear laughter to there left.**

"**Well, that was interesting" smirks Dustin.**

"**I know," Tami giggles, "next time I'm gonna bring popcorn"**

**At that not even Mary can hold back the laughter and as the rest of lunch passes in a blur of jokes and laughter she starts to wonder if maybe things are going to be alright after all.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Ok**

**Check my profile for updates**

**From where Natalia shows the video at the party and Joey goes to comfort Mary - see how they will get together**

**Chapter 3**

"**So what you doing today?" asks Joey**

"**Cleaning the spotless house," says Mary**

"**How about I come help you and then we can hang out," says Joey**

"**I'd like that," says Mary**

**Just then there is a knock on the door and Mary opens her bedroom door to find Joey on the phone.**

**Laughing Mary hangs up the phone and launches herself into Joey's waiting arms.**

**A while most of cleaning is done and Mary and Joey are having a dance practice in the hallway. There twisting and turning, dipping and moving. When they do the last move in the routine the dip leaving Mary staring up into his eyes.**

**The music that only they can hear in there heads stops and Joey pulls Mary up into his arms and presses a kiss to her lips.**

**She responded by winding her arms around his neck and kissing him back with the same amount of passion that was in their dance.**

**After there embrace the couple quickly finished the cleaning the house before retreating to Mary's room.**

**They were laying side by side on Mary's bed just savouring being together.**

"**I'm so glad I'm with you" says Mary**

"**Me too Mary me too," replies Joey pulling her more into his embrace**

**Mary snuggles closer and despite it being 5 o' clock in the afternoon falls into slumber enclosed in Joey's arms and the heat radiating from his body.**

**Joey smiled down at his girlfriend glad she was finally getting some well earned sleep. The week had taken it's toll on her and with the early mornings and late nights cleaning and dancing Joey reckon the girl in his arms would sleep till late the next morning. Unless disturbed otherwise by Dominique. Which he hopped wasn't the case because he liked having Mary safe and sound in his arms.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Ok**

**Check my profile for updates**

**From where Natalia shows the video at the party and Joey goes to comfort Mary - see how they will get together**

**Chapter 4**

"**Morning," whispers Joey**

"**Hmm I could get used to this," mutters Mary**

**It's the night that Joey slept over at Mary's.**

"**You should come sleep at mine sometime. You don't have to get up as early and it's a bigger bed," murmurs Joey leaning**

"**No morning breath," says Mary covering her mouth with her hand.**

**Joey chuckles and moves her hand, capturing her lips with his own.**

"**You have nice morning breath," whispers Joey**

"**You have to go," Mary**

"**Why?" asks Joey**

"**You have to go home get changed and come back and pick me up," says Mary**

"**Pick you up hmm," says Joey**

"**I can call Tami," says Mary**

"**I'm joking," says Joey "I'll see you soon," he adds**

**True to his word, half an hour later Joey's Audi unfortunately just after Natalia's BMW convertible.**

"**Hey Joey," calls Natalia**

**Joey raises his hand in acknowledgement.**

**Joey sits there for a second wondering if he should go knock for Mary or wait.**

**In an attempt to ignore Natalia's flirting. Joey rifles though his CD collection. As his friend flick though he lands on a CD entitled Lilygreen and Maguire.**

**He pops it in and as it start someone gets in his car. He turns to see Mary.**

"**Lilygreen and Maguire," asks Joey**

"**Got them on my Zune," says Mary**

"**So come on get higher, loosen my lips, the faith and desire. With the swing of your hips. Just pull me down hand and drown me in love," sings Mary in time with the music.**

**Joey backs out the drive. The drive to school is pleasant. Filled with laughter and music.**

**As they pull into a spot at school all that can be heard is.**

"**So come on get higher, loosen my lips, the faith and desire. With the swing of you're hips. Just pull me down hand and drown me in love," as Joey and Mary sing the melody together.**

**Moments later still singing the pair walk into school hand in hand.**

**Their first class isn't together and with the promise to meet at lunch, the pair part with a kiss before going their separate ways.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Ok**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

Joey was going crazy, he hadn't been able to get hold of Mary all weekend. She hadn't answered her phone. He supposed Dominique had taken it off her.

But Tami hadn't heard from her at all either.

She hadn't been waiting for him to pick her up and now at ten to 9 she wasn't at her locker.

Just as he was turning away a very breathless Mary Santiago came running up to her locker and straight into him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he didn't want to let go.

"Um Joey it's getting hard to breathe," whispers Mary

As Joey releases his hold on Mary she turns to her locker to grab some books for the morning classes. As she was doing this he asked the question plaguing his mind.

"Where have you been?" asks Joey

"I've gotta get to class," says Mary

"What is she hiding," thinks Joey following after his girlfriend as she heads to her first class.

"Mary," he says just as she is about to go though the door.

"Manhattan," calls Mary disappearing though the door

"Manhattan," thinks Joey walking off to his own class

Lunch time finally rolls around and Joey is seated at a table for two with Mary's favourite lunch in front of him.

"Hey," says Mary as she slides into the chair.

"Ooh thanks," she says as she sees the food on the table

"Not yet," says Joey

"I was in Manhattan," says Mary

"You've already told me that," says Joey

"Oh the rest of it I'm going to Manhattan School of Performing Arts," says Mary nonchalantly "Now can I have my cheeseburger?" she asks

"Why didn't you tell me you were going up there?" asks Joey

"Cuz I didn't want to get your hopes up or mine," says Mary before biting into her cheeseburger

"You look tired," says Joey

"Flew though the night got back this morning got a taxi from airport to school after dumping my suitcase at home," says Mary

"You should go home," says Joey

"It's ok I'll sleep tonight. I need a good sleep I barely got any sleep all weekend," says Mary looking though her eyelashes at Joey

"I know what you mean. We're pretty dependent on each other aren't we," says Joey

"Hmm but I like it that way," says Mary

"Hey I've got an apartment in NYC and I'm based there," says Joey

"Hmm," says Mary munching on a fry.

"It's 5 minutes from the Manhattan School of Performing Arts," adds Joey

"So you're saying," says Mary

"I actually have to ask you?" asks Mary

Mary nods a smile on her face

"Mary Santiago in 6 weeks will you move in with me?" asks Joey

"Hmm I'll have to think about that," says Mary

"Ok," says Joey tucking into his lunch

"I have to tell Tami," says Mary suddenly throwing down her fries.

"About?" asks Joey  
>"NYC and moving in with you," says Mary "Oh there she is one sec," she adds bolting out of her chair and over to where Tami is lunching with Dustin.<p>

Seconds later a squeal is emitted from the table and Mary is back to see the amused grin on Joey's face.

"What?" asks Mary

"Nothing," smiles Joey

Knowing it is not nothing it is something Mary keeps on at Joey until he says.

"Not here I'll tell you later,"

Upon finishing their lunch but having 15 minutes to their next class, the couple take a stroll around the campus soaking the sun and atmosphere up of their last 5 weeks there.

Mary is looking ahead from her spot next to Joey when Joey tugs her hand to a stop.

She turns to him and he lets her go sitting down on the floor by the fountain, signalling that she should join him.

As she lowers herself to the floor she finds herself propelled into Joey's lap a squeal emitting from her lips.

"Is it later yet?" asks Mary a few minutes later from her position curled up on Joey's lap.

"I suppose it is," says Joey

"So," prompts Mary

"It was amusing the way you told me as if it was no big deal to you," says Joey

"Did you want me to say the words?" asks Mary

Joey nods.

"Yes Joey Parker I will move in with you," whispers Mary

Joey leans down to capture Mary's lips with his, the two very much in their own bubble.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Ok**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

It was 8 weeks later. Mary and Joey were in NYC. They had 5 weeks till Mary was starting at the Academy. She wasn't boarding which she was glad of.

Dominique had when Mary had told her she was moving out after graduation.

The twins and Natalia had scowls on there faces for almost a week when would got round school. That the maid, shy, girl Mary Santiago was moving in with Joey Parker after graduation and she was going to the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts.

Now she just had to face four years there and she would be able to do what she loved. Dance. She even had a job, she was a dancer a dance for Joey. For his music video's and his tours.

His new video had just come out and Mary had done the duet with him. They had played it of to the media that she had won a competition and surprisingly the public and press bought it.

Now was the four years of the Academy and hiding the fact she was Joey Parker's girlfriend.

But's that's a different story and maybe one day I'll tell it to you.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
